Appreciation
by Gaarasgurl666
Summary: She was always busy, it was always a pleasure when she had a moment to relax. Hermione/Ron


Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples as she entered her humble home that she and Ronald had purchased soon after their marriage. She placed her coat on the rack that also adorned his heavy winter jacket; he was home. A small smile flitted on her face as she stepped up the stairs to her bedroom, to change out of her business uniform and into a nice sweater.

Work had been long and hard, she had always gotten so frustrated at seeing poor creatures being treated badly. She had so many cases flowing in at the moment, not that her work was difficult, she enjoyed it very much. The satisfaction when winning a case for a defenseless animal or house elf was always satisfying to her. However the frustrating people she had to deal with were not. She found herself easily irritated these days by the simplest things, especially was work piled up and she was forced to meet ridiculous deadlines.

She did so with ease; however she never did appreciate being rushed. A nice hot shower would be nice now, she thought to herself, but she wanted to start dinner. Her stomach grumbled in agreement, as she hadn't eaten lunch today in an attempt to finish a case she'd been working on. She knew that Ronald would scold her for doing something so foolish; she knew she hadn't done the smart thing but she had just wanted to finish this particular file.

Ron entered the room from behind her, giving her a crooked smile as he walked in. She sighed in relief as his arms wrapped around her; she let her head fall onto his shoulder as she relaxed her shoulders. He was warmer than she was; he must've been home for awhile.

"You're home earlier." She muttered, regretting the fact she had to pull away or she'd remain in his arms for hours. He shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"It's not bad, is it? You always complain about me getting home to late."

"I do not complain!" Hermione crossed her arms and sent her husband a pointed glare. "I simply state that you should be able to get home earlier than you normally do." Ron brushed off the argument, instead smiling and leaving the room. Hermione sighed, taking another moment to rub her aching head before following after Ron and heading downstairs.

He had taken his place on their couch and had turned on the tv; he was now watching soccer, a muggle sport he'd actually taken in interest in after Hermione had taken him to a game with her parents. It was an attempt to bond her father and Ron through their difference in culture, and she had thought it worked quite well. Maybe someday after they saved up the money, she and Ron would take her parents to a Quidditch game.

"Hey, Hermione, c'mere for a second." She looked over at Ron curiously but he didn't explain, simply beckoned her to come to him. She did so, wondering what exactly he wanted. She would bet her life it would be food or some sort of unhealthy food she hardly kept in the house.

"What is it?" She let out a small gasp as Ron pulled her down so that she was lying on top of him on the couch. She was blushing now, surprised by his actions. Ron smiled and laughed, taking her face in his hands and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He refused to let her move from her place above him, instead forcing her to lay on him, with his arms wrapped around her.

She had to admit it was much warmer than not being in his arms, even with a sweater on. She sighed, knowing though her husband did many things to please her that he wouldn't listen to her pleas to let her go.

It wasn't unlike Ron to sense things that his wife was feeling, and even now he could tell she was feeling the stress of her job. He just wanted to offer her a little relief; he hated it when she acted even more uptight than she generally did. In this aspect he felt useless, as sometimes the things he did and said would often come out the wrong way and irritate Hermione even further. He chose today to just use actions instead; he wanted her to relax so she wasn't going to relax.

"Mum and dad always talked about being together like this." He had turned a little pink as Hermione snuggled closer without realizing. Hermione smiled, realizing her husband's intentions were all for her. She wouldn't struggle if it meant his mind would be at ease, at least for awhile, if she relaxes. Just a bit of rest couldn't hurt, could it?

Even now as she lay in his arms, the throbbing headache she had early became less prominent. She hadn't thought she'd actually get a moments rest with the workload placed on her, but she realized after years of being friends with Harry and Ron that anything had been possible.

Around Ron she felt like she felt content and it was an appreciated moment of peace as she relaxed in her loves arms.


End file.
